La odisea de Ichigo
by Nanami9
Summary: Celebrando mi primer año en Fanfiction: Es el cumpleaños de Rukia, e Ichigo tiene el regalo perfecto...


**Hola Pandi:**

 **Últimamente esto muy activa, jajaajaja, era porque no tenía exámenes, pero ahora se empiezan a acercar y tengo mucho miedo** **. Supongo que no tardaré en subir capítulo de " El gran malentendido".**

 **Hoy hago un año en fanfiction, y por eso he decidido regalarles este one-short. Espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia perteneces a Tite Kubo, si fueran míos, yo ahora tendría un harem formado por Hitsugaya, Byakuya y Ichigo…**

 **Bueno y sin más dilaciones…**

 **La odisea de Ichigo**

17:05 – 02:55 para la fiesta

-Maldito peluche del demonio – dijo Ichigo mientras golpeaba a Kon contra el suelo – ¿Y ahora que le regalo a Rukia? – dijo mientras miraba las partes del conejo desmembradas que yacían por el suelo de la habitación.

-¿Le ibas a regalar ese muñeco roñoso? – dijo Kon haciéndose el inocente.

-Kon, hace semanas que lo tenía comprado… - dijo Ichigo mientras se iba tornando de color rojo – Ven aquí maldito, te voy a dejar irreconocible.

-AHHHHH, Nee-san sálvame – dijo Kon saltando por la ventana y huyendo de la furia de Ichigo.

Ichigo se sentó derrotado en la cama, faltaban menos de 2 horas para la fiesta de la pelinegra y él no tenía ningún regalo… De repente tuvo una idea. Se puso a recoger del suelo todas las partes del conejo y se fue en busca de Yuzu.

-Yuzu - dijo entrando en la cocina muy excitado – ¿Me podrías arreglar esto? – dijo con un poco de vergüenza al mostrarle el conejo.

-No lo creo Ichi-nii, está muy desmembrado, podría tardar días… - dijo Yuzu observando detenidamente al conejo. – ¿Era muy importante?

-Era el regalo de Rukia – dijo con un posado distraído.

-HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE RUKIA – dijeron a la vez Yuzu e Isshin.

-Papá ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tenemos tiempo – dijo una muy preocupada Yuzu.

-Mi tercera hija no se puede quedar sin regalo por culpa de este imbécil. OHH, Masaki porque tuvimos un hijo tan idiota – dijo mientras lloraba abrazando al poster de la madre.

\- ¿Y porque no vuelves a la tienda y compras otro? – dijo Karin.

-¿Qué? La tienda estaba muy lejos, no llegaré a tiempo a la fiesta.

-Ichigo, ¿Yo te he educado así? ¿Te ibas a presentar a la fiesta de mi tercera hija sin regalo?

-Eso Ichi-nii – dijo Yuzu con cara de enfado. – Ya puedes ir tirando hacia la tienda.

-¿Qué? Esa enana no se merece tantas molestias.

-Adiós – dijeron Isshin y Yuzu mientras arrastraban a Ichigo fuera de la casa.

…..

17:32 – 02:28 para la fiesta.

Ichigo llego corriendo a la parada del autobús, para su mala suerte había un cartel en la parada:

 _Señores clientes, les informamos que por falta de personal a causa de la vaga, este autobús estará inactivo los días: 12, 13,14 y 15 de enero. Disculpen las molestias._

Mierda, pensó Ichigo y entonces se puso a correr hacía la tienda de peluches.

…..

18:57 – 01:03 para la fiesta

Ichigo estaba agotado, sudoroso y perdido en la otra punta de la ciudad, no sabía exactamente dónde estaba y el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

-Perdona – dijo preguntándole a una pequeña niñita de no más de 5 años – Sabes dónde est...

-AH, este señor malo me está atacando – dijo la niña gritando.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? – dijo levantando las manos en alto mientras la gente de la calle lo miraba de una manera sospechosa.

-¿Hay algún problema? – dijo un policía acercándose a Ichigo.

-¿Yo? No tengo ningún problema, ha sido esta niña, yo solo quería…

-Documentos, por favor.

-Aquí tiene – dijo Ichigo de mal humor.

-Kurosaki Ichigo… Estas muy lejos de tu casa…

\- Seguro que ha venido a secuestrar a pobres niñitas inocentes – dijo una señora que pasaba por la calle.

-¿Pero sé puede saber que está diciendo, vieja loca? – dijo Ichigo explotando de la rabia.

-Kurosaki, creo que me tendrá que acompañar a comisaria.

…

20:32 – 00:32 desde que ha empezado la fiesta.

Ichigo salió, por fin de la comisaria, después de haberse pasado más de una hora y media contándoles a los policías que él no era ningún violador. Al menos allí, una secretaria muy maja, le había indicado el camino a seguir para llegar a la tienda.

….

20:44 – 00:44 desde que ha empezado la fiesta.

Por fin después de tantas horas de búsqueda llego a la tienda, pero para su mala suerte cerraban a las ocho y media. ¿Y ahora que le compraba a Rukia?

…

21:20 – 01:20 desde que ha empezado la fiesta.

Ichigo llevaba buscando por las diferentes tiendas de la zona algo para Rukia, pero todo le parecía muy soso, feo o demasiado poco para ella.

Al final se sentó derrotado en un banco de un parque cercano.

…

21:34 – 01:32 desde que ha empezado la fiesta.

Ichigo contemplaba abatido como la noche caía sobre la ciudad de Karakura, la fiesta de Rukia había empezado desde ya hacía rato y él querría estar allí, pero sabía que Rukia se merecía un buen regalo.

De repente noto como algo le rozaba el pie, dirigió su vista hacia abajo y vio que entre sus pies había un pequeño conejo herido. Con mucho cuidado, Ichigo, con la ayuda de unos pañuelos y el agua de una fuente logro parar la hemorragia, luego lo deposito con mucho cuidado en el suelo y este nada más tocarlo corrió hacia unos matorrales.

….

22:46 – 02:46 desde que ha empezado la fiesta.

Ichigo se levantó decidido a ir a la fiesta de Rukia y disculparse con ella, mejor, se llevaría a Kon y que él se disculpara, ya que era el que había causado todo el alboroto.

….

22:59 – 02:59 desde que ha empezado la fiesta.

Ichigo se subió a un bus, que según una viejecita, le dejaría justo al lado de la tienda de Urahara.

….

23:10 – 03:10 desde que ha empezado la fiesta.

Ichigo descubrió que la viejecita lo ha engañado.

….

23:55 – 03:55 desde que ha empezado la fiesta

Ichigo llego corriendo a la mansión Kuchiki, parecía que la fiesta ya se había acabado, ya que el servicio estaba limpiando los jardines. De repente sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. Ichigo se giró lentamente y se encontró con la pequeña shinigami abrazándolo fuertemente.

-No contestabas a mis llamadas, pensaba que te había podido pasar algo – dijo Rukia separándose de él.

-Me deje el móvil en casa…

-Maldito imbécil, ¿sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti? Y encima llegas tarde a mi cumpleaños. ¿Te parece bonito?

-Mira, enana, he tardado tanto porque no encontraba el regalo perfecto para cierta persona.

-Ah, ya entiendo, te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños y por eso te has puesto a buscar tan tarde mi regalo.

-¿Qué? Pues te equivocas muchísimo, yo tenía el regalo perfecto, pero Kon se lo cargo. – dijo Ichigo acercándose a la pelinegra.

-Lo sé – dijo Rukia acercándose y rebajando el tono de voz – Me lo conto tu hermana cuando cogió el teléfono esta tarde.

-Ah – dijo Ichigo enrojeciendo al estar tan cerca de la pelinegra.

-¿Puedo coger mi regalo?

-Te he dicho que no te he…

23:59 – 03:59 desde que ha empezado la fiesta.

Rukia se pone de puntitas y roza con suavidad sus labios con los del peli-naranja, este le devuelve el beso con más intensidad.

-Feliz aniversario, Enana.

-Gracias, Baka.

-Oh, mira Ichigo – dijo Rukia señalando detrás de este.

-¿El conejo? – dijo Ichigo al reconocer la conejo que había salvado en el parque. - ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

-¿Lo has traído tú? – dijo Rukia muy emocionada.

-Creo que si…

-Me encanta – dijo Rukia mientras cogía al conejo en sus brazos – Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

-Me alegro – dijo Ichigo al ver tan feliz a su enana.

-Ichigo, el conejo me encanta, pero esto me gusta más – dijo Rukia volviéndole a besar.

-Te quiero, Rukia – dijo Ichigo devolviéndole el beso.

-Yo también te quiero, Ichigo – dijo mientras ambos se fundían en un apasionado beso.

 **FIN**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Me lo pase muy bien escribiendo esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por estar leyéndome durante este año.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
